User talk:Eagle oo8i
Hey, leave your User name and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can...*Beep* >>--Eagle oo8i 13:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, I was a major proponent of the reboot; perhaps its single greatest proponent. I acknowledge that it has had a negative impact on participation, along with the contemporaneous creation of the Wastes role-playing site. I'm hoping to rebuild things, hopefully with the help of new and returning editors.--OvaltinePatrol 06:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- My knowledge on the history of this place was limited, but now having read your synopsis of TL's history I have to say that this place has a very interesting history. Me being a user of only one year, I hope to stick around this place long enough that I can be wishful for the good ol' days. Thanks for the good read and I think C4 was still hanging around when I joined the wiki last May, but he has since disappeared. CaptainCain (talk) 01:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Holy shit there are still people here? -Eagle sometimes the boi Walrus (talk) 23:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Goddamn, 800+ articles? This place must have made something of a comeback. Were any of the old users still online when you guys showed up? I know most of the people I liked left by 2012. -Eagle oo8iTalk 02:21, June 13, 2015 (UTC) OvaltinePatrol is our current Admin/Bureaucrat but the wiki's user base has had a jump in numbers. Me and Walrus are the two regulars here. CaptainCain (talk) 02:24, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hoooooly shit, that guy's still around? That's crazy. Are there still insanely strict rules about what kind of characters and factions people can make? That shit was out of control when I left. Yeah they're still here, wanna jump into chat? CaptainCain (talk) 02:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) The rules have been streamlined a bit, but they're still more strict than the earliest days.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) "wanna jump into chat" do we still have an IRC channel somewhere or something? Also, OP, how did you not lose interest in this place when everyone else left? I don't mean to offend the "new" guys but I'm seriously amazed that you're still here. -Eagle oo8iTalk 02:36, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I was referring to the Live chat feed but nvm, If you have the inclination you can rejoin the wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 02:37, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Haha I'm not gonna be contributing or anything, I lost interest in this place a looong time ago; Nothing wrong with TL by any means but the mass content deletion followed by most of my friends leaving discouraged me from sticking around. I just check in like twice a year and see if the place is still active. I do miss a few of those guys. -Eagle oo8iTalk 02:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Cool to meet one of the older members and see how the wiki got the way it did. I am still trying, as we all are, to restore Tranquility Lane to working condition. MongoosePirate (talk) 05:27, June 13, 2015 (UTC) The wiki is working fine Mongoose, it just has a smaller user base then before. CaptainCain (talk) 10:19, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Honestly like I said in chat, the userbase is smaller but you guys are putting out higher quality content than anyone was back before the purge. -Eagle oo8iTalk 14:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) In chat CaptainCain (talk) 01:28, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ¿Que? -Eagle oo8iTalk 04:02, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :He was announcing he was in chat, hoping you would see and show up.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:00, June 15, 2015 (UTC) You probably won't see this but nice historical summary, seems more accurate (from my own biases) than that new admin's POV. I have this weird feeling that he is a C4 alt like Pattrick given his hall of shame blogposts, very reminiscent of C4's past shaming tactics. But site seems dead again unfortunately, with only 4 or 5 active users? Same with "The Wastes", sucks there's no good place for this kind of thing anymore. If you do see this, hope you're doing well. UncannilyTrue (talk) 04:31, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Joke's on you fam, I see everything. It just might take me a month or fifteen. Hope things are well for everyone here, too. --Eagle oo8iTalk-> 01:58, November 6, 2018 (UTC) A bit late, but would like to say thanks for inspiring me to make my own history of Tranquility Lane when I became admin. Access to all the deletion logs helped out a lot, but your account was also useful in understanding how things worked here back then. Also, I’m not a C4 alt, though I guess I share a few of his characteristics. Luckily, one of those is not deleting hundreds of articles. ;) MongoosePirate (talk) 07:16, May 1, 2019 (UTC)